Tales From DBZ Vol 2
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: More Dbz poems by me
1. Intro

**Intro: Tales from DBZ Vol.2**

I am

Jahan

Of

Planet Vagate

I will

Be

Your host

I am

A

Warrior of Vagate

I am

A

Pure-blooded

Saiyan

I serve

King Vagate

Forever

Well.

Enjoy


	2. Poem 1

**Saiyan Love**

spikey-haired

dark-skin

saiyan

his scanner

picked up

another

power-level

There

she was...

long

silky

black-hair

fine

sexy

I-want-you eyes

so-so

kool

sayain armor

perfect fit

long

slick

saiyan tail

steps

effortless

look

very light

she turned

looked

at me

Thump! Thump!


	3. Poem 2

**Super Saiyan 2**

Gold

spiked-hair

warrior

dark

blue-eyes

shining

golden-aura

super saiyan

stood

calm

serene

channeled

his energy

Khaa!

Khaa!

More

power

inner

power exposed

Rage

Calm

Rage

Calm

overwhelming

potential

golden- arua

soars

converging

upward

hair

spikes more

eyes

flash

flash!

flash!

Khaa!

Khaaa!

cloudy

sky

lightning

strikes

here

there

one-large

strike

befalls

super saiyan

moments

later

super saiyan

stood

golden

spikey- hair

dark

blue-eyes

shining

golden arua

surrounded

by lightning

pain

fury

hate

rage

In

his eyes

The

super saiyan

Now...

Super Saiyan 2

Stood

ready-for-anything

tail-whipped

side-to-side

muscles

slightly-increased

Power

Amped-150 percent

The

Ascended

Super Saiyan


	4. Poem 3

**Jahan meets Broly**

black

spikey-hair

black eyes

dark-skin

fighter

faced

greenish-glow

spiked back

hair

eyes

not seen

huge

bulging muscles

sayain

Jahan's

black arua

clashed wit

Broly's

neon-green arua

"Kakarot!!"

"No, im Jahan"

"Wahh!!"

"not, Kakarot"

"I told ya already"

rage consumed

saiyan

Da kool

saiyan

stared

intensely


	5. Poem 4

**Trunks**

offspring

of

warrior and genius

great fighter

great mind

combined

swordsman

half-saiyan

half-human

New prince

of

saiyans

Secondary Inheritant

of

Capsule Corp

Friend to

Gohan

Goten

Second koolest

he is...

Trunks.


	6. Poem 5

**PoV: Pan**

* * *

**Lets Play**

"Hey, Grandpa!"

Goku leaps to the the ceiling

"Lets Go!"

"Why now?"

"Cause I sayd so"

she sayd with sas

Goku and granddaughter got to the park

"Come on"

"Um..Im fine"

"No, Come play"

"but..."

Goku sweats

"Higher, higher"

Goku pushes her on the swing

"Im Tired"

swing hits goku swinging back

"Oww!"

Goku sits down

she jumps off the swing to grandpa

"Get up!"

sigh...grandpa


	7. Poem 6

**Jahan vs Teen Gohan**

On a dark night

there

a full moon

Jahan feels

moon rays

throughout

pulsing

pulsing

Gohan

sees too

no tail

no effect

Jahan tranforms

into...

a oozaru

with

black fur

large power

large size

Battle Begins

"Rrrawwr"

"Come on"

Gohan charges

Jahan kick

him up

Jahan charges

ki

Gohan returns

kick

Jahan counters

dust

Gohan

recovers

Jahan pound

pound-swipe

Stomp

Stomp

Grab gohan

toss-slam down

Jahan charge

black-arua

Fire

Mouth Blast

Charge-pound

pound pound

Grab-failed

"Energy Barrage"

Jahan fell

boom!

Gohan

rapid punch

Jahan guard

attack ineffective

Gohan

palm force

Jahan fell

boom!

Gohan charges

blue-arua

dash kick

Jahan stood

Gohan

rapid attack

Jahan stood

no pain

Throw rocks

rocks

Gohan punch

kick-punch combo

Power backhand

tele

-port

hit ape

Bam!

Jahan facedown

Full-power charge

ki-ki-ki blasts

Jahan guard

blocks -kicks

Pound-punch

stomp-stomp

Rapid combos

punch-kick combo

Gohan is

behind him

Punch-kick

kick-punch combo

Hard punch

hard gut punch

Combo...

Fury!

Backhand

break guard

Low kick

Low kick

Ki-blast

Ki-blast

Jahan stood

attacks ineffective

Kick

ki-ki-ki blast

Fist pound

Fist pound

Rapid combo

swipe counter

Gohan face

opposite

Stomp-stomp

punch

Power under-

hand

Cancelled

kick

Power grab

kid teleport

Kick-punch

punch-kick combo

Ape turns

kid power kick

Ape blown

kid charge

Power hit

teleport-slam

Bam!

Jahan facedown

Charged ki-blast

rapid ki-blast

Jahan charges

power power

Gohan behind

rock-structure

Jahan look

kid found

Kid charge

charge

Power dash

charged ki-blast

Dash

to ape

Boulder thrown

kid teleport- kick

Ape charge power

throw boulder-hit

Rest rest

gohan returned

Fist-to-fist

side step

Kid power punch

charged ki-blast

"Energy Barrage"

sucess hit

Gohan Power...

Super Saiyan

Power dash

dash

Charge...

Ultimate Power

Pulse

huge pulse

Gohan backs away

Extreme energy...

Ape gather

Rapid Mouth Blasts

The young kid

layd helpless

"Rraawwrr"

"Rraawwrr"


	8. Poem 7

**Desert Night**

Under the monlight

They meditate

peace returned

A light breeze

warriors

at ease

No harsh air

No rage

No anger

Tranquil sands

blow by

time and time

Starlit skys

our future

our destiny

Starlit skys

2 warriors

at ease


	9. Poem 8

**Hell**

Land of Evil

100 percent

land of the villians

Land of The Unpure

moralless

soulless

Land of The Wicked

soulless demons

reside

Land of Evil

Freiza

Cell

Kid Buu

Land of The Wicked

hatefulness

vengeful

Eyes of The Dreaded

Pit of Blood

Mountain of The Evil


	10. Poem 9

_**POV**: Bardok_

* * *

**Loveless? Saiyan**

I see

I envision

Lone saiyan

Soul surviver

I feel

a warm presence

almost feels

close to me

My hardened heart

slowly decomposing

inner weakness

why?

I envision

coke bottle figure

long black hair

angelic aura

Each movement

soft and graceful

That Power

That Spirit

That Agility

so pleasant

I feel

a magnetic bond

uncontrollable attraction

I cant allow it

Im a saiyan

a proud warrior

a fighter

I cant let it win

Nooo!


	11. Poem 10

**Cookout!!**

Food! Food!

Food! Food!

More Food!

More Food!

More more Food!

More more Food!

nice sunny day

nice kool breeze

nice smelling food

Panbukin stuff stuff

Panbukin choke choke

Fasha laugh

Bardok laugh

Toma smirk

Toma much

Yum!

Yum!

Totepo eat

and eat

he rounder

rounder

Fasha munch

Bardock munch

Food! Food!

Food! Food!

More Food!

More Food!

More more Food!

More more Food!

There day-off


	12. Poem 11

**What is it?**

High above

So high

the earth

High above

So high

korin's tower

High above

So high

the clouds

way way

mile by mile

rising

up up

it floats

stationary

pure air

Grand temple

Holy Santuary of Earth

The strong

shall reach

The weak

fail tryin

The guardian resides

trusty asistant

Earth's Protection Fortress


	13. Poem 12

POV: Kid Gohan

**

* * *

**

My Tummy Hurts

Mommy! Mommy!

my belly hurts

maybe its angry

maybe its sad

Mommy! Mommy!

it really hurts

belly be happy

belly cheer up

grumple grumple

churn churn

Owie

Owie

Mommy! Mommy!

it still hurts

will rolling help?

will jumping help?

cant jump

hurts too much

cant roll

I'll get dirty

Mommy! Mommy!

Mommy! Mommy!


	14. Poem 13

**SSJ2 Goku vs Turles**

High above the earth

the Lookout

2 warriors summoned

a pure spirit

a rogue

pure spirit

overflowing power

rogue

not to be taken lightly

One final

bout

Turles

Lock-on

"Kill Driver!"

missed

Goku

Lock-on

Ka..mme

haa!

Turles Rests

then. "Kill Driver!"

goku Dash

side Kick

kick-Knee

combo Combo

knee Up

dash

Fight Goku!

Fight Turles!

punch to Punch

kick to Kick

kick Up

no

goku

teleport Back

Fight!

Fight!

punch to Punch

kick to Kick

goku Slam

no Effect

turles

kick Up

dash-Grab

no

goku Fell

stood Again

ki-Ki-ki blasts

mighty Saiyan charge

side Kick-kick

punch Combo, no

turles...

"Kill Driver!"

success

poor Goku

turles Rest

after

goku

ki-Ki-ki blasts

turles Charge

Bam!

Goku Combo Fury!

rouge Guards

rouge Saiyan counters

combo-Gut punch

mighty Saiyan

teleports Back

punch Combo

fists Fly

Power Knee

turles...Pain

more Combos

Power Kick UP

goku Charge

then

Kame-Ha-meha

Wave!

no Contact

Full-Power Charge

turles Returns

attack Attack

fists Fly

Power Kick

No

goku Offense

gut Kick

fly Fists fly

turles Gut punch

goku Backflip

Fight! Goku

Fight! Turles

Goku

knee-Side kick-gut kick-Power back kick

turles Flys

recovers

ki-Ki-ki blasts

charged Ki blast

turles Punch-kick

kick-Punch

Power Kick

fail

punch-Kick combo

turles Blocks

gokus Assualt

turles Good D

rouge Counters

combo Fury

goku Blocked

the Vice-versa

Turles...

"Kill Driver!"

pure Saiyan counter

no Attack

goku

take Advantage

flip-Kick

teleport Back

more Fists

more Punches

gut Punch-Power hit

side-Side kick-Wham!

charge

punch-Knee

face To face

power Attacks

goku Power Kick UP

lift Combo-slam

dash Ki-ki

fist Fury

leg Swipe-punches

UP Kick, no

Power Knee

missed

"Kill Driver!"

serious Damage

goku Still fighting

turles Rests

pure Saiyan's anger

knee-Side-side kick- back hand

turles Goes

flying

not Out

rouge Fights

near End

never Give up

punch To punch

duel UP kicks

cancel Out

punch-Block

turles

takes Advantage

Fight! Turles

Fight!

Power UP kick

pure Saiyan victorious

rouge Fell

to Earth defeated


	15. Poem 14

_POV: Gohan_

**

* * *

**

Training Session

_**p1**_

Mighty Demi-Saiyan

Enter Trianing Area

why?

Mighty Demi-Saiyan

Feel not-so-mighty

He train

For strength

For fear

Mighty Demi-Saiyan

Begin! gravity x100

Do Push-ups 200

Do Curl-ups 200

Do Crunches 250

Must train

"Weaken not acceptable"

Do more push-ups

Do more curl-ups

Do more crunches

Mighty Demi-Saiyan

" Darn IT! i need to train harder"

sweat drops

power drops

body drops

Giving-up unacceptable

" I...cant...I must...keep goin"

Helpless Demi-Saiyan

Powerlevel zero

nothing

Not-so-mighty Demi-Saiyan

unconcious

inner strength

a spark

great power

Awaken Demi-Saiyan

surging power...


	16. Poem 15

**Yajirobe**

da chubby

da hungry

da swordsman

He self-sufficient

He salvages

He quick

Fast reactions

Unbound hunger

Ready blade

life-long swordsman

unparallel skill

harmless appearance

It is Yajirobe


	17. Poem 16

_POV:Gohan_

**

* * *

**

Training Session

_**p2**_

Awaken!

Awaken Demi-saiyan

Old him

New him

Weak demi-saiyan

Powerful demi-saiyan

I feel...

I feel...

Great!

Recharged!

Great efforts

Great reward

Cant rest

Must train

rapid...

rapid kicks

speedy...

speedy punches

lightning...

lightning speed

More Intense

Intense Training

Father's stronger

Buu's stronger

vegeta's stronger

I...

I will

surpass father

Surpass ALL!

Demi-Saiyan

Keep Training


	18. Poem 17

_POV:Gohan_

**

* * *

**

Lost Spirit

Why fight

why resist

I cant

father's way stronger

im a weakling

mother's right

become a scholar

No fighting talent

No saiyan blood

Not a thing

geniuses use their mind

not there body

Why me

Son of Goku

hmp. what a joke

I give up

Never fight again


	19. Poem 18

**Dr. Gero**

da nefarious

da dastardly

da genius

He Anti-Goku

He powerlusting

He exiled

Original member of Red Ribbon Army

Once Dominate Organization

Now ancient history

Creator of the Androids

changed to self-Android

Revenge for One Saiyan

It is Dr. Gero


	20. Poem 19

_POV: Future Gohan_

**

* * *

**

About Me...

A muscular

Demi-Saiyan

A Tormented

Demi-Saiyan

A strong

Demi-Saiyan

body

Severely scarred

mind

Broken unbroken

spirit

Of a saiyan

Sacred attire

his past

his present

his future

Look on

past is history

past all around

past problems

Young friend

innocence

hopeful

optimistic

He lives on

fighting and fighting

virtue and strength

wisdom of the fallen


	21. Tales from DBZ Vol2: Outro

Tales from Dbz:Outro

Thank again for reading mi poem. Loyal readers stay loyal and tell your freinds, New readers comment k, i would luv your input...As another closes, a new one opens.

**

* * *

**

Group Cheers

Yamcha cheer

Oolong cheer

Puar cheer

Hip-hip Hooray!

Gohan cheer

Gotenks cheer

Videl cheer

Hip-hip Hooray!!

Vegeta smiles

Broly smiles

Buu laughs

Hip-hip Hooray!!


	22. Da Main Event

Here a special dedication 2 my readers...

* * *

"Who are you?"

" I am _ILoveZarbon397_"

" I am _The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule_"

" Why are you here?"

"Tell us who you are."

"Yea"

" Im Jahan...anwser me"

The two female saiyans

meet Jahan

The two female saiyans

greet him

The two female saiyans

question him

"Enemy or

Allie"

The Black Saiyan

"Why?"

"hmp.."

_ILuvZarbon397_ asks

It Fell

It Fell

saiyan spaces

ominous dust

unknown...

unknown saiyan warriors

pod opens...

pod opens...

saiyan one

huge,bulky

saiyan two

fit,speedy

"Scram!"

The BlackSaiyan

"confident. arent we"

"Im raditz"

saiyan 1

"who are they?"

bald saiyan

"Im Nappa...here to kill you"

"i guess names arent important...since you'll be dead"

saiyan 2

"I sayd...Scram!"

The Black Saiyan

"I'll kill fast and clean...hehehe weakling"

bald saiyan

" do how please..."

long-haired saiyan

"We fight too"

two female saiyans

"ladys leave that loser...come with me"

bald saiyan

both girls kicked

bound off chest

"that ticked"

girls astonish

"wrong answer gurls"

Nappa grabs by da hair

gurls scream

"leave them..."

Black Saiyan

power grows

Masank-

-kamehamehaaa!!

girls kick chest

saiyan release

girl saiyan away

Nappa...

Blasted "Hhaaaaaa"

huge,bulky saiyan

out-of-breathe

pass out

"one down your next"

The Black Saiyan

stares down

long-haired saiyan

"come try me"

long-haired saiyan

girls charge-punch

he ducks-gut punch

"I Sayd leave...he mine"

girls vanish

Jahan approaches

senses them

he targeted raditz

raditz charges

"Kamehame-

haaaaa!!"

girls fired

from behind

Jahan grips-neck

long-haired saiyan grones

black saiyan

powerful palm-blast

long-haired saiyan

no long-haired saiyan

"dont interfere next time..."

girls giggle

"you need us"

black saiyan turnaround

"hmp.i never needed you"

"oh yeah"

"really?"

girls attack!

jahan dodges

no harm

"we did help"

girls angry

Double Women Saiyan Fury Attack!

black saiyan

no dodge

ouch! pain

ouch! pain

ouch! ouch!!

more pian

ouch! ouch!!

more pain

"you...helpd uuhhh thank"

black saiyan

eat dirt, battered, bruised

"oh your welcome"

girls giggle

"Ok its over til next time..."

* * *

"I need a stunt double darn gurls"

"you say something..."

evil glare

evil glare

"umm...i say this is over"

mumble"gurls.."mumble

Women Fury Kick!

x...x

black saiyan

aka unconscious saiyan

" sorry for that..."

"...well bye guyz"


End file.
